


No Thinking for a Little While

by Violsva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Drabbles, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Unwanted Sexual Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Five times Natasha tried to sleep with Clint and one time Clint slept with Natasha.





	No Thinking for a Little While

**1**

The girl told him to call her Natalia. He’s not sure if that’s her name or just her latest cover, but it doesn’t matter too much. SHIELD will debrief her; he just has to get her there.

And get them to believe him and not shoot them both.

On the way is this shitty hotel room. He drops his bag on the floor. Natalia catches his eye, smiles, and starts lifting her shirt.

“Stop that.” Clint walks past her into the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth. When he gets in bed, fully dressed, he turns his back to her.

**2**

Clint’s on probation for a month while SHIELD tries to figure out what to do with the present he brought them. Then he gets sent on a mission and doesn’t get back until she’s been cleared for active duty. When he gets to his on-base quarters the Black Widow is in his bed. Naked.

“No,” Clint says, closing his eyes. “Just no. I just want to sleep for a week.”

“I can wait.”

“Don’t bother.” He pointedly holds the door open. She walks past him.

Still naked. He glances around his room and wonders what she wore coming in.

**3**

In Vladivostok, someone climbs into Clint’s bed at midnight. They picked a bad night for it—he’s still twitchy after Gdansk. He flips and lands on top of them, knife at their throat, before he’s fully woken up.

It’s Romanova. Of course—no one else could have gotten into their safehouse. She’s dressed, this time.

As he realizes he feels a blade at his kidney. They both freeze.

“I’m not here to kill you,” she says.

“Then get the fuck out of my bed,” Clint says, too tired for this.

She does. They don’t talk about it in the morning.

**4**

“Look,” Clint says in Ottawa, “you don’t have to do this. It’s been over a year, and you never owed me anything anyway. Go back to your own damn bed.”

Natasha doesn’t move. “It’s negative thirty outside.”

“You’re from Russia,” Clint grumbles; he was doing a good job pretending he didn’t feel it until she mentioned it. The safehouse heating is ... unpredictable.

“Yes. I don’t always want to be reminded of that.”

Clint remembers what he’s heard about her childhood. She’s dressed; of course she is, in this weather. He waves at the empty space beside him. “Knock yourself out.”

**5**

Someone’s startup seems to be based on tech no one has ever seen before, so Clint and Natasha get sent to Tallinn to look for the 0-8-4. In January, of course.

“Hey,” Clint says, opening Natasha’s door a crack. “I know you’re awake.”

Natasha opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow at him. She’s sitting bolt upright—can’t dream if you don’t sleep. Maybe meditation or whatever she’s trying will do some good, but, well.

Clint jerks his head to the side. “Plenty of room in mine.”

She lets him see she’s surprised, but she gets up and joins him.

**+1**

They’re in a motel with no air conditioning in the middle of June in Ohio, but Clint can’t stop shivering. He spent almost an hour in the shower, and that kept the ghost of Loki’s voice quiet, but eventually the hot water ran out and he’s back in the bedroom, awake and trying to keep himself from pacing and waking Nat.

Who is he kidding? Nat’s awake already, silently watching him.

“Can I—?” he asks, and she pulls the blankets back for him. He gets in, and she covers him up and holds him against the cold inside his head.


End file.
